Hating The Hogwarts Express
by yellow 14
Summary: Emma Dobbs hates the Hogwarts Express and here is the reason why. Written for Blackwolf-20's It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge!


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is written as a response to Blackwolf-20's It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge!

Emma Dobbs hated the Hogwarts Express.

She hadn't always hated the Hogwart's Express. Back in her first year, back when she started Hogwarts, it was a magical experience getting on board. But at the start of her third year, everything changed.

She got on the train as usual, mentally blocking out the mindless chatter and occasionally more serious conversations about the new order and made her way to her usual compartment.

As usual, she settled down to read her book. And as normal, she brought food off the trolley and ate away. She didn't really care that the train was half-empty, deprived as it was of muggle-borns. The new regime didn't bother her and she really didn't see the point of getting involved in the resistance. You-Know-Who had won and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Like most Slytherin's, Emma simply kept her head down. Not for her the foolish bravery of a pointless last stand so favoured by Gryffindor or the firm, strong loyalty of Hufflepuff. She certainly wasn't clever enough for Ravenclaw, but she was more than capable of being devious when the need arose and her self-survival instinct was second to none.

It was only when she started to get changed into her Hogwart's robes that her life was drastically changed for the worst.

Closing the curtains around her, she stripped off down to her underwear as she usually did. When she was feeling a little daring, she used to pretend she was doing a little striptease, but on the day in question she couldn't be bothered and her muggle clothes ended up in a pile at her feet.

Just as she reached over to grab her Hogwarts robes, the door to her compartment slid open and in stepped Cicero Rowle, the oldest son of the known Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle and on his face was an expression identical to that of a cat when it catches its prey.

With a shriek, Emma pulled her discarded pile of robes up in front of her and her wand clattered to floor and rolled away from her. With a swift kick, he knocked her wand away.

"What are you doing here Rowle?" she demanded angrily. "I'm trying to get changed in here, in case you haven't noticed! And leave my wand alone!"

"Now, now Dobbs, haven't you heard?" Cicero replied with a smirk.

"There's a new regime running things these days and it pays to be a good deal nicer to the people who are…" he paused as his eyes ran over her and he licked his lips. "In charge."

Suddenly Emma became aware of just how precarious her position was right then. Rowle was a lot taller than her and he was quiet muscular. Her wand was too far away for her to reach and stripped down to her underwear she was left feeling extremely exposed to say the least.

"What do you want Rowle?" she asked and she winced as she noticed a slight tremor in her voice.

"You should drop the robes, they're getting in the way," he said with a cocky smirk. "Just let me enjoy a good look and I'll leave without any further trouble."

Emma hesitated. She didn't like the idea of exposing herself to him, even in her underwear. But it appeared that her hesitation was a fraction of a second too long and she was suddenly slammed against the side of the compartment so violently that she saw stars.

"So you're not going to play ball are you?" he asked with a smirk as he undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

What happened next was probably the most painful, most violent, most terrifying experience of Emma's life as he ripped her remaining clothes off and raped her on the seats of the Hogwarts Express compartment they were in. She struggled and screamed and begged and cried, but it was no use. Cicero seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her pain and it only drove him harder.

"You see how much easier is if you behave," he said as he slowly stood up and pulled his clothes back on. "But if you need another lesson…I'm always willing to teach."

Emma didn't say anything as she tried desperately to crawl away. This just seemed to arouse him further though and with a quick look at his watch, he raped her again.

"Get dressed you little slut," he sneered as he stood up and gave her breast a small squeeze. "New regime, new times."

Emma said nothing as she watched him remove the silencing charms around the compartment. He had made sure that they wouldn't have been heard, she thought to herself as tears ran down her cheeks. Eventually she pulled on her clothes and left the train, her mind busy trying to plot her revenge. When she caught the train home for Christmas, he repeated the experience. Something to remember him by he said.

So when she saw him in the Battle of Hogwarts, busy duelling against a frightened second year girl who had snuck back in, there was no hesitation. She killed him without a second thought. The scared little girl was immensely thankful, but Emma really didn't care.

But even though Cicero Rowle was dead at her hand and his father dead by another, Emma never told anyone what had happened to her on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
